Talk:Blaze Release: Honoikazuchi
In the Kaguya battle Sorry, maybe I could be wrong, but I had a thought that the Kagutsuchi spikes Sasuke used in the fight against Kaguya (to free Naruto and himself from the ice prison) could probably be this technique as well (in the anime, the spikes are almost invisible, but in the manga, we can clearly see them in action). So, what do you think about it? The same technique or not? Ravenlot 27 (talk) 19:00, September 29, 2016 (UTC) :Normally, I'd be ok with this, but I think they were explicitly named as just Kagutsuchi on that occasion no? That would make this similar to Sword of Kagutsuchi as far as which name is used for what. Omnibender - Talk - 19:53, September 29, 2016 (UTC) ::Yeah, it could be true, but as far as I remember, when Sasuke utilised Blaze Release through his Susanoo during his and Itachi's fight against Kabuto (to destroy Kidomaru's webbing), he also called it only "Kagutsuchi", while Susanoo Blaze Release application was revealed to be called "Susanoo Kagutsuchi" later on. Also somewhat similar case. Ravenlot 27 (talk) 20:07, September 29, 2016 (UTC) :::Not exactly sure what you mean. What I meant is, this is an anime-only name, that is being applied to something that happened in the manga. Saying what he did in the fight with Kaguya is this means this "exists" in the manga as well, despite the manga having called it something else at the time. In your example, both names come from the manga. The Sword of Kagutsuchi name was passed over as a name for just the sword alone, because BR:SK was a manga name that was a blanket term for all Susanoo-wielded black flame weapons. In this case, we'd be replacing a manga name for an anime one for no good reason. Omnibender - Talk - 03:01, October 3, 2016 (UTC) ::::Okay, I got what you mean. I'm out of arguments here as it seems, so I'm satisfied with this explanation. It's not as adding Sasuke's manga spikes was something very important to me, I just made an offer, and that's all. Ravenlot 27 (talk) 07:56, October 3, 2016 (UTC) No Mangekyō Sharingan In the episode, Sasuke uses this technique without having his right Mangekyō activated, which should logically imply it isn't an extension of Kagutsuchi, but rather a different technique entirely. So how should we label it? Rinnegan? Sharingan? Neither? Or do we just chalk it up to an animation error and note it in the trivia.--BeyondRed (talk) 01:51, September 30, 2016 (UTC) :It has Blaze Release in the name, so that should say it's at least derived from Kagutsuchi. The very fact Kagutsuchi is derived from Amaterasu makes it a MS jutsu. Him not having MS activated is either an animation error, or an example of MS being used without it actually activating, like Itachi's eyes no longer having a pattern on them, or Madara using Susanoo without actual eyes. There's also a possibility this is a MS jutsu of his left eye, and it simply doesn't show because of Sasuke's Rinnegan. Omnibender - Talk - 03:15, September 30, 2016 (UTC)